


【锤基】雾月

by Magnolia_yukina



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_yukina/pseuds/Magnolia_yukina
Summary: 《雷神4》和《Loki》个人剧幕后/双演员无脑甜，就是想在shi里找点糖吃ORZ没有海森的意思，锤基only





	【锤基】雾月

**Author's Note:**

> 《雷神4》和《Loki》个人剧幕后/双演员
> 
> 无脑甜，就是想在shi里找点糖吃ORZ
> 
> 没有海森的意思，锤基only

01.

Loki拒绝了助理的保姆车接送，低头拿手机看了一眼时间，脚步匆匆地走出片场。

助理原本还想再坚持一下，毕竟夜色已深，让自家艺人自行返回酒店怎么想都不应是认真负责的助理所为。但在看到停放在片场外不远处那辆眼熟的雷克萨斯LS时，助理便放心停下了试图跟上Loki的脚步。

Loki迈开自己的大长腿走过去，换下戏服后随意套上的一件卫衣依然掩盖不住他修长纤细的身段。他毫不客气地扯开副驾驶座的车门，把自己重重砸进座位里。

车门关上的声音惊醒了等人等得昏昏欲睡的Thor，他迷迷蒙蒙地看了一眼身边的人，还不忘帮小邪神拉上安全带，探身过去时顺带轻啄了一下对方柔软的唇。

Loki嘴角微扬，扯住Thor的衬衫领子将人拽回来加深了这个湿漉漉的吻，但很快这个吻就变成了要将对方拆吃入腹的啃噬和撕咬，以发泄彼此的思念。

是的，他们已经有好几天没见面了。在新阶段的电影中，两人首次被分在不同的剧组，以往只要是有Thor的电影，Loki一定会出现，两人似乎是融在一体，戏里戏外，都是如此。两部新戏几乎同时开机，系列电影的拍摄紧锣密鼓，一场接着一场应付起来已是筋疲力尽，连探班的机会都没有。现在还是在公司的绿荧进行里拍摄，偶尔有一点空闲还能见上一面，之后分别两地才是最要命的。

一吻尽兴后Loki拍着Thor的胸口示意他松口，趁对方不注意用虎牙咬破了他的嘴唇，明明粗喘不止还硬是逞强挑衅地龇了龇牙：“笨蛋Thor。”

被骂作“笨蛋”的人竟也不恼，舔一口带满铁锈味的唇低低笑了一声，坐正身体，插入钥匙启动了车子。

“困的话就换我来开，”Loki发挥着他一贯的毒舌提醒了一句，“我可不想和你死在同一场车祸里。”

“没事，要是把方向盘交给你，我估计我们会死的更快。”Thor毫不客气地怼了回去。方才他确实是有点迷糊的，但被Loki这么一搅和以后整个人精神都精神得不行。反倒是Loki，拍了一整天的戏，直到半夜才收工，比起今天的任务相对较轻松的自己才更累吧。

两人不再有交流。Loki把座椅稍微调后让自己斜躺下来，把手机举在眼前刷动态。

Loki是个重度手机中毒患者，平时一有闲暇时间就爱掏手机刷刷动态，还总会把觉得有意思的念出来分享给Thor。此刻也不例外：

“hey，有粉丝说我的眼睛很性感。”

“看来大家都很期待我的新剧～”

“啊，这里还有一条，”Loki弯弯嘴角，作出Thor熟知的恶作剧前狡黠的笑容，“‘Thor就是个大白痴，完全比不上他的弟弟Loki，Loki比他要帅一百倍。’”

“那我只能说写这个的人品味烂透了。”，听听这熟悉至极的语气Thor就有足够的理由猜出“写下”这句恶毒评论的是哪个小混蛋，但完全把这当成弟弟另类撒娇方式的他懒得拆穿前者的小把戏。

“我还要恭喜你呢，做主角的感觉怎么样？”

“好的不得了～”

“我等着你的‘但是’。”

“但是，我可能还得适应一段时间。”Loki耸耸肩，“记得之前Petter发过一条动态，我找找……噢，第一次没有Thor在身边，而之前的每一步电影他都陪伴在我左右，但我们不得不往前走。好吧，看来Petter的话对我基本适用？”

难得一见的坦诚啊，看来他的弟弟兼恋人是真的累坏了。还说难适应……也不知道之前刚接到消息要脱离他自己做主角拍个人剧的时候，是谁当晚就开了个“Thor摆脱派对”的？还邀请了相同情况的Bucky和Petter参加独独把自己排在外，现在看来不过也是死鸭子嘴硬不肯表露出自己的真实心情罢了。

“那你呢哥哥？没有我在的感觉怎么样？和女雷神简搭戏时呢？”

“噢，brother，你完全清楚我只对你来电。”他可以理解为Loki是在吃醋吗？

“所以你要告诉我你和她拍吻戏的时候脑子里想的全是我吗？”

“嗯没错，你真聪明。”Thor从方向盘上腾出一只手朝Loki比了个打枪的手势。

好吧，勉强算你过关。Loki暂时压下了心里的酸醋，将话题转向另一个更现实更紧迫的方向：“我饿了。”

“回去给你弄吃的。”

02.

Thor今天只有上午的拍摄任务，所以当接到Loki今晚可以回家的消息以后，因为知道自家弟弟嘴巴叼，剧组盒饭后者一向吃不太惯，Thor就提早准备了布丁，冷藏2个小时刚刚好。没想到剧组出了差错拖到这么晚，希望布丁的口感没有走样。

然后Thor端着谢天谢地依旧软滑可口的牛奶布丁从厨房走出来时，就看见自家弟弟从家里的储物柜中翻出了他从片场顺出来作纪念的雷神之锤，一脸邪笑地朝他走过来。

Loki抬起锤子直指Thor的胸口，一步一步走得缓慢而平稳，用电影中勒令人们跪下的语气向他施令：“把东西放下！”

……虽然不知道这个诡计之神又在玩什么花样，但潜意识告诉Thor这种时候只应好好配合。

于是他顺从地将布丁放在餐桌上，被Loki一步步逼退到沙发前，最后一屁股坐到了沙发上，胸口传来被坚硬的重物压迫的窒闷感，一抬眼就能对上Loki那双堪比祖母绿的妖异眼瞳。

这个场景似曾相识，但是角色的位置好像调换了。

“Lo……”

“闭嘴！”Loki皱眉露出一个凶狠的表情，“现在告诉我，拿着Mjolnir的是谁？是谁用它指着你的胸口？”

“噗……”Thor发誓他真的拼了老命忍耐还是抑制不住泄出了一点笑声，在Loki变脸前立刻机灵地补救，“是你，我的弟弟，Loki Odinson。”

“那么我宣布，从今天起，我也是雷神。”Loki一抬眉，收回了手上的锤子，像小孩子抛弃玩腻的玩具一般将锤子放回到茶几上，终于肯老实去解决自己的夜宵了。

God……Loki也太可爱了吧。

想做雷神也可以，把雷神夫人也顺便一起当了吧。

Loki享用完布丁，放下勺子时与瓷碟碰撞出清脆的响声。他慢条斯理地评价道：“嗯。有进步。”

那当然，这里面可是倾注了Thor全部的少得可怜的细致与耐心。

实际上Loki的厨艺比Thor还要好一点。Loki与母亲Frigga待的时间比较久，从母亲那里学得了一手好厨艺，而很早就出来一个人打拼的Thor自然比不得。

那他为什么不亲自下厨？这不是有Thor在吗？他何必费事儿动手？美其名曰让哥哥多锻炼省得饿死，说白了还不就是一个“懒”字。

03.

Thor原本以为重逢之夜就会这么过去了，没想到省不下心的Loki吃饱喝足洗了澡爬上床以后，又像条蛇似的缠上了Thor。

Loki把手探入Thor的衣服中，不安分地揉搓着腹部上硬实的纵横沟渠。Loki天生的体寒令Thor忍不住打了个颤，产生一种奇妙的舒服感。

“你这里之前那么大块肚腩，怎么就消失了？”Loki凑近Thor的耳朵，刻意压低了嗓音问道。

“说了多少次，那是道具服。”Thor觉得偌大个房间变得有点闷热。

下一秒Loki抓住床边的靠枕，一把塞进了Thor的衣服里。

Thor的身材堪称完美，衬衫也是基本没什么弹性的修身版型，突然被塞进那么大一个靠枕着实难受。他按着Loki的手想把枕头抽出来，但那个小混蛋的手异常的灵活，一时半会竟还抽不出来。

“Loki！别闹了！”Thor愠怒地唤着恋人的名字。靠枕不断摩擦着他的腹部，时不时骚刮到他的前胸，让他感觉身体某个部位开始明显地发热。

情况僵持了一小会儿，最终Thor一声低吼整个人翻了个身，将Loki压在身下，桎梏在双臂之间，让他终于有机会把弄得他难受的靠枕扯了出来。

Loki突然被人压住，脑子懵了一下，回过神来双臂缠上了Thor的脖子，“今晚真的不做点什么再睡吗？”

Thor从不认为自己是个自控能力好的人，美色当前怎么可能还把持得住？当即俯下身去，雨点般细密的吻从嘴角一路向下延伸，下巴，喉结，锁骨，最后停留在Loki的肩窝。

“嘶……”突如其来的痛感令Loki抽了口凉气，“轻点，别留痕迹，明天还要拍戏呢。”

“明知要拍戏，还来勾引我。”Thor安抚似的舔舐着Loki肩上被他咬出的牙印，另一只手伸到Loki两腿之前开始扩张。

扩张并没有持续太久，两个人的忍耐都到了极限了，到堪堪能放入3根手指时Thor就忍不住插了进去，紧实的肠壁瞬间绞上，令他忍不住喟叹。

“唔嗯！”被塞满的痛感让Loki整个人颤了颤，发出一声娇吟。

“放松，Loki，你里面太紧了。”Thor缓慢地抽送，试图将身下的疆域再扩大一些，低沉磁性的嗓音轻柔地诱导着恋人。

身下的刺激让Loki无意识地抬腿缠上了Thor，难耐地扭动腰肢催促对方，“哈……Thor，快点……”

Thor闻言闷声加快了攻速，Loki的里面已经湿透，淫靡的水声加上肌肉碰撞的声音，房间内的空气都变得化不开的粘稠，快感潮水般涌上来。

“Loki，首映……你还会陪我去看吗？”Thor把头埋进Loki发间深吸了几口气，呼吸中都是后者身上特有的冷香。

“你就不怕……嗯……我当场翻醋坛子？”Loki喘息着，顺带蹭了蹭Thor金色的脑袋。

“怕啊，所以才问问你。”Thor突然一口含住Loki的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻地厮磨，“如果你不想去，就不去了。”

“啊！——”敏感点被制住让Loki发出了甜腻的叫声，身子抖个不停，“哈啊……嗯……我会去的，我们……可以，找个角落坐着……”

“为什么？”Thor见平日伶牙俐齿Loki被他折磨的连话都说不完整，忍不住多说几句逗逗他。

Loki当然看出此时Thor的恶趣味，无力地推推他的胸口表示抗拒，无果后放弃地开口，丝毫不掩饰自己因呻吟而变调的声音，“这样我们……哈啊啊……就可以想做什么就做什么……”

“嗯，都听你的……”Loki肯陪他去首映，他已经很开心了。一个深顶，Thor探到了Loki体内的凸起，开始规律地进攻那一点。

“啊啊！嗯！好舒服……Thor，你太棒了！”Loki的音调陡然拔高，身体不由自主晃动配合对方的动作。

“叫我brother。”受到刺激的肠道更加热情缩得更紧，吸得Thor几欲缴械。

“啊哈，做爱时居然让人叫你哥哥……”Loki本能地想挖苦几句，但接下来的热潮让他无暇再想别的，“啊！brother，我……我要射了！啊啊！”

一股白浊喷涌而出，Loki的肠道瞬间缩紧，刺激得Thor一个没忍住就就范了。

“哈……太舒服了。”高潮过一次的Loki浑身肌肉都放松下来瘫在床上，仿佛做过全身按摩一般酥爽，同时一股疲惫感也涌了上来。他现在想要休息一下了，可身下依旧饱胀的触感让他发现事情远没有这么简单，“你、你怎么还这么硬？！”

“几天没见，你以为只做一次就能满足我了？”Thor讨好地吻住Loki的嘴，下半身不由分说地又活动起来，“再陪我做一次。”

“唔！……”

……

夜还长，我们要相信这对兄弟无论多少个日升月落都会携手走过。


End file.
